


春夏秋冬（点开）

by noupdating



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noupdating/pseuds/noupdating





	春夏秋冬（点开）

春夏秋冬（点开）  
王源是被冻醒的，他迷迷糊糊地感到冷气打在皮肤上，睡眼惺忪地去摸空调被。贴上来的却是体温，王源一下子清醒，发现睡前穿在身上的T恤已不知去向。王俊凯咬着他的耳根，呼吸炙热、舌头湿滑。王源叫了一声“王俊凯”，王俊凯没有应，吮咬到脖子。王源又叫了一声“王俊凯”，王俊凯却仿佛嫌他太吵了一般，一下子擒住他的嘴唇。王源的舌头被王俊凯的裹住，在彼此的口腔纠缠，像两条缱绻的鱼。

吻一路下滑至胸前，王俊凯用舌尖舔着王源左边的一点，牙齿轻轻含住，向上拉扯。他的手抚着王源右边的一点，轻拢、慢捻，向下，至腰际，穿过王源的睡裤、内裤，将它们一件件剥离。

王源再次感到了寒冷，不自觉想蜷起的双腿却一下子被王俊凯分开，架在他的两肩。王源的身体被微微抬高，抬到适合手指进入身后开拓的高度。王俊凯的欲望落在他的腹部，热过地心的温度。那温度猝不及防地钻进他的身体，仿佛烧红的烙铁，反反复复烙进最深处。


End file.
